Kyle The Killer
by lGenne
Summary: Kyle Broflovski, vecino de Craig Tucker, le vigilaba de vez en cuando por la ventana. ¿Pero en verdad su vecino era lo que aparentaba? El pelirrojo no tenía idea de lo que era capaz el pelinegro. Hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos. Desde aquel dia, el pelirrojo ya no es el mismo. Pesimo summary. Basado en el creepypasta: Jane The Killer.


**Hola amigos y amigas de FF. Hace meses que no escribía algo, voy a explotar Dx Pero ya quedo. Hoy quise escribir sobre el famoso creepypasta "Jane, the Killer" pero version South Park (?) ¡OJO! Es Jane the Killer, no Jeff. Espero que no se confundan ^^. Bueno, aquí el fic.**

**South Park no me pertenece.**

* * *

Kyle Broflovski, vecino de Craig Tucker, le vigilaba de vez en cuando por la ventana. Un día llegaba tarde a la escuela. Vio a Trent Boyett y su pandilla amenazando a Craig y a su hermana Ruby, el sabía perfectamente que Trent era un matón, un hijo de puta. Hacía pagar a todo el mundo una pequeña comisión de dinero en efectivo o el bocadillo del desayuno, a cambio de que no se ganaran una paliza.

Unos segundos más tarde, el pelirrojo vio como el rubio le robaba el bolso a Ruby y empujaba a Craig contra el suelo, entonces, el pelinegro se levantó.

"¡Quédate sentado, no seas estúpido!" Pensó Kyle.**  
**

Entonces vio como Craig le rompió la muñeca a Trent, luego apuñaló a Josh, quien durante todo el tiempo, solo se inmutaba de mirar y reír, se tiró al suelo gritando de dolor. Era preocupante ver la pelea de aquel pelinegro, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, y al ver la cara de Ruby, Kyle intuyó que Craig no hacía este tipo de cosas normalmente. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el sonido de las sirenas de un carro de policía. El padre de Kyle, Gerald Broflovski, era policía. Salió de su casa y se montó en el carro.

Cuando los padres del pelirrojo lo llevaron a la escuela, le dijeron muy claramente que no querían que hablara con Craig, así que no lo volvió a ver hasta que terminó la escuela secundaria.

* * *

Cuando lo vio salir de allí, notó como si Craig estuviera fingiendo estar feliz, para que la gente no sospechara del delito que había cometido, pero en realidad estaba mostrando una sonrisa un poco sádica.

"Parece un psicópata" Comentó.

Al día siguiente, Kyle se asomó por la ventana y vio un carro de policía frente a la casa de los Tucker, pensó que se llevarían a Craig por lo que había hecho, pero se equivocó. En lugar de él, arrestaron a Ruby. Kyle pudo observar a Craig llorando por lo ocurrido. A partir de ahí, la gente empezó a soltar muchos rumores sucios sobre la pelirroja.

Días después, Clyde, también vecino de Craig Tucker, montó una fiesta de cumpleaños, el pelirrojo observaba el como Craig jugaba con los niños a las pistolas. Repentinamente aparecieron Trent y su pandilla saltando la valla, después de eso, Trent se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro y lo derribó. Josh y Mark sacaron unas pistolas. Kyle tenia el horrible presentimiento de que iban a matarlo, entonces decidió llamar a la policía.

Escuchó unos disparos, cuando volvió a mirar, vio las llamas de un fuego y escucho gritos, gritos desgarradores, horribles. Kyle cogió un extintor y se dirigió hacia aquella casa. Cuando llegó vio a Craig sentado en las escaleras ardiendo en llamas, con grandes partes de piel rosa y chamuscada. Kyle lo miró horrorizado y cayó desmallado.

Cuando el pelirrojo despertó, se encontraba en el hospital. La enfermera indicó que ya se podía ir a su casa, Kyle quiso preguntar acerca de Craig, queria saber como estaba. La enfermera le dijo con tristeza que no podía dejarlo verlo ni aunque se tratara de su novio.

A lo que el pelirrojo respondió molesto: "¡Él no es mi novio!"

Salió del cuarto. Pudo visibilizar a los padres de Craig, se acercó hacia ellos, a lo que ellos les dieron las gracias por haber intentado salvar a su hijo. Le dijeron que Craig estaba con vendas y que pronto se las quitarían en unos días. Por ultimo le informaron que cuando llegara el momento, le avisarían.

Kyle contó lo sucedido con Craig, Trent, Josh y Mark. Los señores Tucker tomaron en cuenta la anécdota del pelirrojo. Suspiraron aliviados, ya que, si eso fuera verdad, pronto liberarían a Ruby.

Días después los compañeros de clase de Kyle empezaron a meterse con el porque se pensaba que estaba enamorado de Craig. De repente, apareció Ruby, le avisó que al día siguiente le quitarían las vendas a Craig. Pronto se aliviaría, o eso pensó el.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kyle vio el carro de los Tucker aparcado en su casa, no pudo evitar ponerse contento, pero su alegria se convirtio en miedo al ver a su querido vecino; Craig tenía el cabello mas largo de lo normal, le llegaba hasta los hombros, no vestia su amado chulo azul. Su piel era aun mas blanca. El tono de un papel, sin exagerar. Sin embargo, algo no cambiaba. Y ese algo era la misma sonrisa sádica que vio el mismo día que se peleó con Trent.

Craig miró a Kyle con unos ojos profundamente negros, muy abiertos y aterradores. Asustado, el pelirrojo entró a su casa. Estaba muy pálido, Sheila y Gerald le preguntaron que le pasaba, a lo que Kyle respondió con un chillido, volviéndose a desmayar.

Cuando Kyle despertó ya había oscurecido y sus padres no estaban en casa, se levanto de la cama con un camisón blanco, bajó las escaleras y vio que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, había una nota sobre la mesa que decía:

_"¿No vienes a cenar? Tus amigos están aquí."_

Después de leer esto, el pelirrojo empezó a temblar frenéticamente, vio por la ventana que las luces de la casa de Craig estaban encendidas, entonces vio al pelinegro apoyado en el marco de la ventana de su casa, mirando a Kyle con un cuchillo en la mano golpeando la ventana sin quitar la misma sonrisa sádica y enferma.

Kyle estaba mas que asustado. Cogió un cuchillo y salió corriendo de la casa, fue a la puerta de la casa de su vecino, Craig. Intentó girar al pomo de la puerta, pero no podía. empezó a temblar, sentía el aceleramiento de su pulso, con todo el temor del mundo, cerró los ojos y la abrió, aun tenia cubierto sus ojos ¡No queria abrirlos! de repente, escuchó a alguien decir: **"¡Lo has conseguido, me alegro amigo mío!"**

El pelirrojo echó un grito, vio que los ojos de Craig eran grandes y no parpadeaban, su sonrisa era de color rojo, él había tallado una sonrisa en su cara, su ropa estaba llena de sangre. Por semejante impresión, Kyle se desmayó nuevamente.

Despertó. perecía estar en una mesa de comedor, su cuchillo había desaparecido y cuando levantó la vista, vio a gente sentada alrededor de la mesa, se trataba de sus padres, los padres de Craig, Ruby y sus amigos, todos estaban muertos con una sonrisa tallada en sus caras y enormes cavidades rojas en el pecho, Kyle trató de gritar, pero estaba amordazado y atado a una silla.

Lágrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos.

"Mira quien ha despertado finalmente", Kyle miro a su lado y como lo "esperaba" Craig estaba ahí.

Kyle trataba de llorar, pero el pelinegro estaba detrás suyo, le acercándole un cuchillo a la garganta. Entonces, Craig le dijo:

"Cállate, cállate, que enfrente de los amigos no se debe llorar ¿No te daría vergüenza?. Seguro que estás enfadado porque no te ves tan bien como ellos, pero no te preocupes, pronto haré que luzcas aun mejor que ellos ¿Qué me dices?**"**

Craig cortó la mordaza con el cuchillo, Kyle la escupió y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Craig se giró. Aprovechando la pequeña distracción, el pelirrojo susurró:

**"Vete a la mierda…"**

"Me pareces más divertido de lo que pensaba, ¿Los amigos se hacen favores entre ellos mismos, no? Bueno pues, te voy a hacer un favor." Le dijo Craig

El asesino salió, mientras tanto Kyle se puso a llorar. sabia que no era lo mas inteligente en este tipo de situaciones, pero sus padres y amigos estaban vivos hace unas horas, no podía creerlo aun. Craig regresó.

"No llores" Le trató de "consolar"

Kyle vio que sostenía una jarra de lejía y un bidón de gasolina, el otro vertió la lejía y la gasolina.

"Tranquilo, ya he llamado a los bomberos", Dijo Craig, segundos después echó fuego.

Tan pronto el fuego entró en contacto con Kyle, este ardió en inmensas llamas, el pelinegro se largó:

"¡Nos vemos querido amigo, espero que te vuelvas tan hermoso como yo!" Le dijo riendo malvadamente.

Kyle despertó. Estaba nuevamente en el hospital, la cabeza le daba tumbos. Llegó la misma enfermera, con preocupación, le dijo que lo sentía, pero su familia había muerto en el incendio. Kyle abrió los ojos de sobremanera y empezó a llorar, la enfermera le trató de consolar. Momentos después, le suplicó que no llorara, sino su cuerpo no iba a poder respirar, después se quedó totalmente dormido.

* * *

Al volver a despertar, sintió su cara refrescarse, efectivamente ya no tenía vendas. Había varios ramos de flores, la enfermera le dijo que le durmieron durante dos semanas para que su cuerpo pudiera recuperarse.

"Dame un espejo", dijo el pelirrojo.

Al verse, tiró el espejo al suelo del horror. Su rostro había quedado totalmente quemado. Horrible en su criterio. Llegó un misterioso paquete del mismo destinatario que el de las flores. La enfermera salió un momento de la habitación por ordenes de su trabajo.

Kyle se dispuso a ver el interior del paquete. Había una máscara blanca, tenia una sonrisa un poco femenina para su gusto, la sonrisa estaba pintada de negro, venia también con un encaje negro que podía cubrirle los ojos, y una peluca de color cobrizo con hermosos rizos, similar a lo que antes era su cabello original. Junto con todas estas cosas había un ramo de rosas negras, un cuchillo de cocina afilado, que junto con la máscara también había una nota:

_siento que no hallas quedado tan hermoso, pero esto te servirá para taparte el rostro mientras te recuperas...dejaste el cuchillo en mi casa, pensé en devolvértelo_**_._**

Luego de leer esto, salió del hospital, se puso la peluca y se fue al cementerio, vio las tumbas de sus padres, se puso a llorar por última vez. Decidido, se colocó la máscara y cogió el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde ese día, Kyle juró venganza, y cada vez que el sol se opone, va en busca de Craig Tucker para encontrarlo y matarlo. No dejaría que ese asesino siga arrebatando la vida de la gente...**no otra vez.**

* * *

**Bueno, chavos (?) Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, no duden en dejarme un Review. Solo criticas constructivas.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
